BATALLA EN EL SUBCONSCIENTE DE ASH
by silentpokemonevil
Summary: El pobre Ketchum ha estado sufriendo ultimamente, ya que el espiritu de el rey de pokelantis quiere regresar, y para esto necesita adueñarse de su cuerpo. Que hará Ash para evitar que ese espiritu no salga de su cuerpo o deje de perturbarlo.


BATALLA EN EL subconsciente DE CENIZA

De Muchos me han del de CONOCER, me llamo Ceniza Ketchun, soja y sin ENTRENADOR pokemon de Pueblo Paleta. Inicié mi viaje HACE CASI Jahr cinco, Ahora viajo en Sinnoh junto a mi compañero Brock y mi nueva amiga Dawn.

Desde Que Llegue a Sinnoh TODO ha ido bien, ya Tengo TODAS las Medallas de Gimnasio y ya califiqué en la Liga, podria decirse Que TODO mi mundo va de maravilla ... Más no es asi.

Todos ven de Mí despreocupado al Ash, ven a Un Solo Problemas pecado chico Y Que Piensa en entrenar Para Llevar a cabo do Sueño, Pero en Realidad, Dentro porción Librando Estoy Una batalla ... y la Estoy Perdiendo.

Hace CASI UN Año CUANDO ESTUVE en Kanto, Por La Batalla de la Frontera, me Ocurrió Algo Que Nunca Llegue a Creer Que Me Llegara un Pasar. Porción Poseído Fui el Espíritu maligno del rey de Pokelantis. ESTUVE Atrapado En Un gran universo de oscuridad, del Cual no salir Pude, Pero gracias a Brandon Pude librarme de Aquel Demonio. HUBO Pero sin Problema, ser Aquel Nunca salio "completo porción" de Mi Cuerpo, Su Espíritu en sí ha mantenido oculto en mi interior, la del hasta Fecha, y la Sé Que QUIERE volver.

Recientemente no se podido dormir en paz. Siempre no está Dentro de mis sueños, Con las Intenciones de aniquilar mi Esencia y Quedarse Con Mi Cuerpo. Ayer no Pudo Haber Sido Más escalofriante, desperte de mi ultima pesadilla, juro Que No me habia aterrado del tanto from Que Darkrai me ataco en Pueblo Álamos.

FLASH BACK DEL SUEÑO

Estába Corriendo porción pueblo Paleta. No sabia Quien me perseguía, solo Sabia Que debia servicio algoritmo espeluznante, amenazador y peligroso de Como Para Qué yo me pusiera a correr desenfrenadamente sin rumbo algúno. Atrás Volteaba párrafo, solo veia Pero porción Las Paredes un Una sombra Que se movia Rápida y ágilmente.

De UNO de los callejones salio Pikachu, mi leal compañero y amigo, estába Seguro Que EL me salvaría. Me detuve Por Un Momento párr Tomar aliento y Darle la Orden de atacar, le ORDENE impactrueno Usara, EL Acato la Orden, Pero sin afecto ni en LO MÁS Mínimo a la sombra Que me seguia. Pero lo peor FUE ver COMO ESA sombra ataco a mi amigo, partiéndole en dos. Todavia recuerdo Fuerte Una y perturbadora risa Que se apoderó de mi Mente MIENTRAS yo me quebraba porción el llanto.

Aquella sombra siguio persiguiéndome, no lo DUDE ni dos Veces y NuevaMente comence a correr, destrozado todavia Por lo ocurrido un Pikachu.

Corri Hasta Llegar a mi casa, entré y tras EMPRESAS de Mí Cerre la puerta estafa Seguro. Me Quede allí realizada Mirando puerta del la porción Momento de la ONU. Un minuto Paso, QUIZAS El Minuto Más Largo de minute. Cansado estába, angustiado estába, asustado estába. Me di la vuelta creyendo ingenuamente Que lo Perdido habia. FUE horribles Aquella Escena Que vi al voltearme, Sentia Que me partia en dos al Verla ... Una Figura humanoide estába Inclinado Frente al Cuerpo de Madre de mi, do Cuerpo estába desgarrado, Cubierto de sangre y aire algunos de Sus Órganos Fuera De ella, Pero porción Desgracia, ella no estába muerta, seguia con Vida soportando el horror tal, Esa criatura la habia le habia Hecho ESO y la estába devorando Lentamente.

Caí De rodillas al Verla, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Aquella criatura sí dio Cuenta al aleta de mi Presencia, volteo a verme y comenzo a acercarse Lentamente a mi, era ver Pude Mejor que Una Extraña y bizarra mutación Entre ONU Humano y Houndoom un, do piel desgarrada estába Dejando versus Músculos. Se podian ver Todos Los dientes de do mandíbula Que parecia Estar a punto de desprenderse del Cuerpo. Aquella sombra Apareció Detrás de Aquel servicio repugnante, Poco a Poco FUE Tomando forma Humana, Pero los antes de Poder Verlo Completamente, ser monstruoso Aquel sí abalanzó sobre mi.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esa noche, estabamos perdidos porción El Bosque Vetusto (Buen lugar párr perderse). Habiamos núms encontrado un rival millas de la región, Paul, Que al Parecer Habia Escogido Aquel Lugar párr entrenar estafa sos pokemon, Pero como siempre, el chico los trataba de como si no valieran Ellos Lo Que Nosotros. Yo me disgusté Por Su trato HACIA los pokemon y pronto comence a gritarle Con mucha rabia en mis Palabras. Pero LUEGO, La Discusión sí se convirtio en pelea, estába tan enojado Que Sentia COMO las Energías Negativas sí apoderaban de Mí y de Mis Acciones, Energías Que solo senti Aquella Vez Que ESE Espíritu sí apoderó de mi Cuerpo.

Yo comence a golpearle en el rostro-, un EL also Que lo arremetió contra Mí, mi furia SE HABIA desenfrenado y ya no Hacia lo sabia que. Brock y Amanecer sí interpusieron y lograron separarnos los antes Que continuáramos y el pleito Pasara un Mayores. Pero CUANDO estába apunto de alejarme de El, el muy maldito me Reto a Continuar estafa Aquel acto de Brutalidad a la media noche, en la vieja mansión abandonada.

/

Ya era de noche, mis amigos Ya Se habian Dormido from Las 21:00 hrs, Pero yo no podia conciliar el sueño, Algo me incitaba a Aceptar el reto de Paul, sentia Que mi furia HACIA millas era rival Cada Vez más grande Directivos del hasta el punto de darme miedo. Miré el reloj y vi Que ERAN Las 23:40 hrs, Nunca me raje ante Una Batalla, y la ESA no Seria La Excepción aunque Fuera De cuerpo a cuerpo. ASI Que me Beheshti Rápido y fui Hacia el citado Lugar.

Al Llegar a la vieja mansión, el maldito pelos morados ya estába esperándome Dentro de ESTA. Comenzamos NuevaMente la pelea. Paul me ataco Primero, senti cono Mi Cuerpo recibía CADA golpe while oía COMO EL lo disfrutaba. Al Principio FUE Paul Quien Ventaja llevaba, Pero LUEGO fui Agarrando Fuerza, Pero FUE Gracias a mi ira descontrolada Que se adueñó de mi y de mis Movimientos, Sentia Como La maldad del Espiritu Dentro De Mí me dominaba, Pero no le di importância.

LUEGO de haberlo debilitado, tomé do cabeza y la azote fuertemente contraindicado Una ventana de la mansión, Fuerte bronceado FUE EL Que impact Deje lo aturdido, volvi a lo Mismo HACER, Pero Esta Vez Con tanta Fuerza Que rompi el cristal.

Retirado los Pedazos de vidrios tomé amenazarlo uno del párrafo y. Sujete de la camisa a mi rival, vi de como tenia la boca ensangrentada y como me clavaba la mirada Con Sus Ojos llenos de furia y odio. El trato de agarrarme la camisa Pero le golpee en La Cara Para Qué no lo hiciera

Paul: (debilitado) tu no ERES Ash ... El Chico Que Conozco Jamás hubiera Aceptado this Reto a puñetazos ... Quien Diablos eres?

Comence un carcajearme fuertemente y LUEGO le Dije-No. .. No soy Aquel chico, soy Aquel Que se encargará de matarte. -

Paul, impresionado, Saco Fuerzas suficientes párr Poder empujarme HACIA Atrás. Se paro y saco de do pantalon puñal un. Importarme Sin el arma Que tenia en las Manos de mí un abalanze EL, trato de apuñalarme però lo esquive. Le tomé el Brazo sí lo TORCI HACIA Atrás y le arrebate la daga. Lo arrojé contra el Consuelo y me acerqué a El, lo sostuve del cuello y acerqué el Puñal un su rostro-.

Por Más Que trato de zafarse y Ponerse serio ante La Situacion, en Sus Ojos sí podia ver claramente Que Tenia miedo de Lo Que venia. Inserté el puñal en do direction derecho ojo, la sangre le recorría La Cara while gritaba de dolor, LUEGO lo volvi a HACER en Do Otro ojo. De Cuando Sabia Que Habia sufrido Suficiente lo decidi insertar el arma en do pecho, LUEGO MOVI la daga párr Poder abrirle el tórax, Pude ver do Corazón Que Aun Latia, párr acabarlo Que Fuerte en solitario lo apuñalé tan do Corazón Reventó estafa Fuerza. Aquella risa Que habia escuchado en mis sueños Volvio a resonar en mi cabeza, gracias a ella Pude recobrar la cordura; aterrorizado de Lo Que habia Hecho Salí Corriendo de Alli.

This Mañana amanecí Totalmente asqueado, arto de TODO ESTO Por Lo Que Pasando estába, mi humor era de demonios de mil, no queria Que Nadie sí me acercara, mis amigos me preguntaban Que me ocurría Pero yo les RESPONDIA Que No busque dormido habia.

Por La Tarde, ya no lo aguantaba Más, estába apunto de rendirme ante ESE maligno Espíritu, mi Voluntad sí habia extinguido. Estabamos apunto de almorzar, yo estába Sentado en la mesa Con la mirada perdida en ella. Mi alma y Mente Esteban Librando la Reciente Batalla por mi Voluntad.

Amanecer en sí Acerco A Mí

Amanecer: ocurre algoritmo, no te Chávez busque

Ceniza: (Cansado) No Es nada, solo Tengo sueño, Eso Es TODO

Amanecer: no ... No te Vez bien ...

Ceniza: (fastidiado) no es nada ...

Amanecer: (alzando La Voz) ¡No! No Sido haz el Mismo Ultimamente! Que te ocurre!

Por Más Que le decia Que me dejara en paz, insistía ella, Llego el Momento En que me harto. Sin Que sable HACIA, le abofetie en la Cara y le Grite Que me dejara, ella Pero seguia en do terquedad, tenia lagrimas en los ojos de una causa del golpe, Pero AUN ASI siguio insistiendo, me gritaba y estába apunto de llorar.

Me levante de la mesa Con La Intención de alejarme, Pero mi amiga me jalo del Brazo párrafo impedirlo, me di media vuelta y la EMPUJE bruscamente del hasta tirarla al Consuelo.

Ceniza: YA Dejame!

Amanecer: NO! HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE TE OCURRE!

Me harte de ella, Saque de mi pantalón el puñal Que le habia quitado un Paul-la noche anterior, lo levante y le Grite Que me dejara o de lo contrario la Mataria. En ESE Momento Sentia COMO ESE maldito Espíritu ya estába apoderándose de mi ser, de como las Fuerzas Sentia me incitaban a clavarle la daga a mi compañera. Brock estába impresionado por mi Actitud, Pero ESO no me importo. Amanecer estába llorando por mi sádica Reacción

Amanecer: (llorando) Ash ... Que te ocurre? Tu No Eres asi ... No pareces servicio el Mismo ... Reacciona, PODEMOS Ayudarte

Su dulce Voz Hizo clic en mi cabeza, reaccioné de Como Pude. Al ver la Escena me senti extremadamente mal, Grite pidiéndole Perdón sentia un Amanecer, quebrantando mi voz una causa Que Me apunto de llorar. No lo resistí Más, Salí de allí realizada Corriendo acondicionado Dirección a la vieja Mansión del Bosque Vetusto.

/

Estando en la vieja mansión, me vi en la ONU espejo, Cierto era, no era yo Quien estába en el reflejo, era solo mi El Cuerpo ... Era. En el Aspecto Físico si era Idéntico a mi, Pero en Sus Ojos sí podia Notar claramente un personaje Otra, UNA PERSONA Que estába consumiendo mi servicio Poco a Poco. Podia ver claramente sos Intenciones de deshacerse de Mí y Quedarse Con Mi Cuerpo párrafo HACER ASÍ Lo Que No Logro En Su Vida Pasada. No lo aguante mas y rompi el espejo Con Mi puño.

Este Es El Fin, ya No Puedo soportarlo Mas. No supe Que amanecer me habia Seguido del hasta Alli, estába en La Entrada, de como un el cinco o el seis UNOS metros de Donde yo me encontraba. Ella Intento acercase a mi, Pero le Grite párr Que se detuviera y sí FUERA, Pero no Caso Hizo. Mi locura sí estába apoderando de mi, al ver a la chiva Que se acercaba, saque NuevaMente el puñal y lo coloqué Cerca de mi cuello, precisamente por mi vena yugular, y le amenacé estafa suicidarme si seguia, aire ESO SE detuvo

Amanecer: (atemorizada Por La Reacción del chico) Ash ... Que te ocurre? Por que haces ESTO? No. .. Por favor ... tranquilízate y no Hagas nada ... Déjame Ayudarte

Cenizas: no ... No PUEDES amanecer ... Ya Nadie Puede del

Nuevamente Volvi a Escuchar en mi cabeza Aquella maldita risa infernal. Hartado Grite, no lo DUDE Más, inserte la hoja del puñal en mi cuello, mi vena yugular Rompiendo, comenzo a brotar sangre, mucha sangre, Amanecer grito horrorizada. Caí al Consuelo, ya estába muerto, Pero en mis ultimos Segundos de vida seguia Escuchando Por Última Vez Aquella risa maligna. EL lo tenia planeado, y no me habia Dado Cuenta Que solo me USO, EL estába Esperando mi muerte ... EL ya estába libre gracias a mi.


End file.
